


tagpuan

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, POV Umino Iruka, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Iruka Needs a Hug, i think lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Two ninjas get stuck in an abandoned cabin in the middle of the night. Everything is fine and they manage to keep each other warm, and sane. And maybe get to know more of each other.tagpuan -n. a place, meeting place
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	tagpuan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/gifts).



> heeeyyooo \o/  
> made this sweet fic for the awesome Dunloth! Thank you for being my friend, hun 😘. You already know what I wanna say ahHHHh I truly hope you enjoy this <3 I really tried to make their (or like Iruka's) pining so obvious lolol.  
> big thank you to kit for looking over this fic, she fixed mostly my mess so hehe
> 
> without further ado, please enjoy!  
> -any other mistakes are on me now since she didn't get to check it after-
> 
> inspired by [Tagpuan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOKbgqJUZEA&ab_channel=noypibeats) \- Moira

_There’s a twinkle in your eyes that’s inexplicable_

_I tried to look away, I tried to leave_

_And the world stopped_

_When you pointed at me  
  
_

“Let me just get you down…” Kakashi’s pained groan echoes through the empty cabin as Iruka gently helps the jounin settle down on the dusty floor below, happy to even find some ground not covered in snow. 

“Thank you…” Kakashi whispers, his masked mouth near Iruka’s ear, and the chunin tries his best to ignore the wild beating of his heart as he adjusts Kakashi’s injured leg to avoid any strains that’ll hurt him further. 

Once Kakashi is all settled with his back resting on the wall behind him, Iruka quickly goes over the broken front door and begins setting up barriers and seals in order to give them some sort of protection. Bisuke barks behind him and tells Iruka that he already sniffed around their perimeter, assuring the chunin that he spotted no one close. 

“Thank you, Bisuke.”

“I’ll just stay here with the two of you, don’t worry! Even if I’m here, I can hear suspicious footsteps from a mile away.” 

After Iruka’s done making sure they’re secured, he strides back to where Kakashi is. He kneels down in front of him and reaches a hand out to feel the jounin’s forehead. 

“You’re not heating up. That’s good news.”

“Don’t fret too much, sensei… ” 

“We need to keep you warm, but unfortunately, I don’t have enough seals to cover some of the holes in the roof.” Iruka’s voice is apologetic and Kakashi can only nod weakly in return. With a small smile, Iruka stands up and removes his cloak, draping it over Kakashi’s form. 

“Keep this on while I gather some planks to make us a small fire.”

“Thank you, sensei…” Iruka smiles again, petting Bisuke gently, who is now reclined right next to his master. 

As Iruka looks around the small cabin that barely has anything, he manages to see a broken chair in a far corner and immediately takes it. He needs to keep them warm for tonight, especially Kakashi. 

Actually, they shouldn’t be here. They aren’t supposed to end up in an abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest. 

Iruka and Kakashi were assigned to a simple scroll retrieval mission from another village. It was easy, he and Kakashi managed to get the scroll without any trouble- considering that Konohagakure was already an ally of that village. The only hindrance they got was when a bunch of missing-nins attacked them as they journeyed back home. 

Fortunately, they handled the fight fairly well, however, one of the enemies managed to strike Kakashi on his leg and arm- nothing poisonous, it’s just that the wound is deep, and due to Kakashi using his Sharingan too much, he was dead tired. 

Upon realizing that they couldn’t run back to Konoha in time, one of Kakashi’s ninken luckily found an abandoned cabin inside the snowy forest. 

This little shed will have to do for now. Even if it is so ruined, at least they have four walls for them to take cover.

When Iruka is done gathering stuff to start a small fire, he piles them up in a safe distance to where Kakashi is resting- not forgetting to cover the ground with some snow and dirt to avoid the fire from spreading below it. Casting a katon, Iruka lights up the small campfire and settles himself next to Kakashi. 

The two shinobi sit in silence for a while, only the sounds of Bisuke’s light snores and the crackling of the campfire can be heard throughout the empty cabin. Everything around them is calm, the dangers from earlier now gone. However, one chunin can’t seem to stop hearing the wild drumming of his heart as his mind only screams one thing.

_Kakashi is injured._

And it’s now up to Iruka to protect him and make sure nothing bad will happen tonight. Unlike earlier-

“Sensei…” 

Iruka squeaks, snapping his head to the side only to be greeted by a sight he isn't expecting. Kakashi apparently has taken his hitai-ate off, his left eye closed. Iruka blinks, his stomach doing some weird flips when Kakashi gives him his infamous eye smile. 

“Yes, Kakashi-san?” 

“I have some ration bars in my pouch, you can grab them so we can eat,” 

In addition to getting ambushed, they also lost their gears along the way. Fortunately, Iruka kept some important seals and equipment in his pocket, hence why Kakashi’s legs and arms are all wrapped up, and Kakashi had stored the scroll in a place only him and his ninkens can go. 

But it still doesn’t make Iruka feel at ease with their current situation.

“Okay…” Iruka successfully grabs the ration bars from Kakashi’s pouch without fainting from blushing too much because of how close their faces were and opens one for Kakashi. 

And so, they eat together in silence while watching the snow slowly fall from the holes in the roof. Tiredness slowly creeps up on the both of them, and Iruka can only sigh as he stares at their only light source- the small campfire, and the faint moonlight peeking through the holes from the roof above. 

A few minutes pass by and Iruka snaps his head to Kakashi's direction as the jounin releases a frustrated sigh. 

"Ah, don't worry. It's just hard to eat right now…" 

"Anything hurting?" Iruka asks, worry evident in his voice as he tries his best to push back his surprise because not only is Kakashi smiling at him, he also has his mask down. Lips, and beauty mark completely visible for Iruka to see.

"Maa, it's okay. Ration bars can be annoying sometimes. Too dry and crumbly." Kakashi manages to say whilst chewing his food, lips torn but still looking so undeniably attractive. 

Iruka only nods in return and watches as Kakashi takes the last bite of the bar, only to fail as it falls out of the jounin’s shaking hand. 

The chunin’s heart ached, his brown eyes roamed up Kakashi’s bandaged arm, knowing well that the silver-haired man got that injury by protecting him from an incoming fuma-shuriken. 

"Oops," Kakashi grins softly, unaware of the troubles running inside Iruka’s head. "Clumsy me."

When Kakashi gets no response from the chunin, he idly looks up, his lone gray eye widening once he sees Iruka’s eyes pooling with tears. 

“Iruka-sensei-”

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-san…" Iruka blurts out, lips trembling as he bows slightly. He feels angry. Not at Kakashi, but with himself. They wouldn’t be in this hell hole situation if only he had paid attention in scouting the area ahead of time. If only Iruka wasn’t busy starting a conversation. Kakashi would be walking normally. They would’ve been home by now. 

"Iruka…" 

"It's all my fault! All of this!" Amidst the tears pooling in Iruka's eyes, he can clearly see the jounin's stunned and confused expression. 

Doesn't Kakashi get it? He wouldn't be in this position if-

"If only I didn't get too lax, I wouldn’t have walked right into their trap! We couldn’t fight them in time Kakashi-san…” By now, Iruka’s whole body has turned to Kakashi, his weight resting on the heels of his feet as his hands clutch his pants. 

Iruka feels so pathetic. So useless at this B-rank mission. He's a fucking chunin, not some person who naively thought they'll go home without any worries. He underestimated the mission - something a shinobi shouldn’t do. 

"Iruka," Kakashi calls out, raising his hand slowly- only to stop when Iruka looks the other way. 

"You're injured, we lost our baggage, and now we're eating ration bars in a cabin that barely keeps us warm." 

"Iruka, stop." 

"I can't! Kakashi-san… I'm…" Iruka sniffs, looking back at the jounin. "You're hurt because of me…" 

The jounin’s eyes widen at this last statement, and to be honest, Iruka doesn't know what to feel right now. His face feels hot. His emotions are all over the place. However, when Kakashi suddenly chuckles, that's when Iruka's face turns redder as confusion and a bit of anger rises within him. 

Bewildered, Iruka blinks at Kakashi with his head tilted slightly, not getting a clue as to why in this serious moment, the jounin chooses to laugh. 

"I- oh no, don't get me wrong sensei. I'm sorry." 

"Is there something I'm not getting, Kakashi-san?" Iruka looks at Kakashi’s lone open eye, and his somehow still drumming heart calms down when Kakashi beams him the softest smile he has ever seen. 

"No. I just... _you're worried for me._ " 

"I- of course I'm worried! You're hurt! I can't just ignore that!" Iruka sees Bisuke jerk up and he instantly closes his mouth shut. Calming himself down, Iruka releases a long sigh and looks back at Kakashi with sincere eyes.

"Kakashi-" 

The silver-haired jounin laughs and raises one hand to dismiss Iruka, "It's okay. I'm sorry for laughing," and then his gaze goes down to the ground, "I, uhm… thought you don't like me." 

"What?" 

Wide brown eyes look at Kakashi with profound confusion, as silence once again surrounds the two shinobi, except for one chunin that has yet another storm coming up in his mind.

Him not liking Kakashi? Where did that idea come from? 

"I don't dislike you!" 

Kakashi grins, "Well, you always shout at me at the mission desk, and our last proper conversation wasn’t that pleasant at all regarding… The chunin exams."

"Kakashi! I don't hate you! Why would you think- Kakashi!" 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I can't help it, but Iruka! Look at me." 

The chunin closes his mouth and does what he's instructed. He can feel blood rushing through his veins at how anxious he feels right now. He doesn't hate Kakashi. No, never. 

_  
He can't believe the jounin thinks that.   
  
_

Iruka never hated Kakashi. 

"I'm okay, and what happened to me isn't your fault." Kakashi states, his voice so soft and reaffirming that all Iruka can do is to stare at him with his heart beating rapidly against his chest. 

"No one is at fault. Plus, we're safe now."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Iruka gives Kakashi one final look before slumping back down. He rests his back against the wall once more as his eyes land on the campfire. 

Undeniably, Iruka does shout a lot, especially when shinobis, from chunin to jounin, aren't returning properly filled out reports. It's just how he is, and he's just doing his job because apparently shinobis thought that doing proper reports aren't part of their mission anymore. But he never would've thought it would lead them, specifically, Kakashi to think that he hated him. 

And if it's the chunin exam issue, well… 

Iruka did dislike the idea of the kids entering the exam, but not-

"I don't hate you… even during the chunin exams, I don't." Iruka whispers and the two of them briefly notice that the snow outside had stopped a few minutes ago, and that the moonlight is in full peak- blanketing them perfectly. 

"I was angry, but not at you. I was annoyed, but not at you." Iruka continues, ignoring how his cheeks heat up as he thinks of more words to assure Kakashi that Iruka never once thought ill of him. 

"Hm? Then what do you feel?" 

A little startled at the question, Iruka snaps his gaze back to the jounin. He opens and closes his mouth, unable to say anything as the quick beating of his heart defers his hearing while his face turns redder by the second. 

_What does he feel? What kind of-_

"You look ethereal." 

At this moment, Iruka wonders when will Kakashi stop surprising him. But that question seems to be answered immediately because a few seconds in, Kakashi quietly scoots closer to him until their shoulders touch. 

Bisuke has also moved and is now resting on Iruka's lap as if it's the most normal thing. Well, not that Iruka minds. He has met a few of Kakashi's ninkens and he likes them a lot. 

Iruka moves his hand, ready to pet the said ninken when all of the sudden, he feels a weight on his shoulder and soft strands tickling his cheek. 

The chunin freezes on the spot, heart beating wildly as his mind tries to think of what to do next when a ninken is on his lap, and a jounin is resting his head on his shoulder. 

Breathing in deeply, Iruka tries to look at Kakashi without disturbing him but soon gives up when the jounin moves his uninjured arm over him so that the cloak Iruka had put on him earlier is now covering the both of them. 

Feeling warm both inside and out, Iruka finishes his ration bar silently and soon enough, he falls asleep with Kakashi's warmth radiating beside him, his cheek pressed against the top of Kakashi’s head, and the moonlight falling down on them.   
  
  


~~*~~  
  
  


And as the two of them walk out of the cabin, ready to travel back home with the morning sun peeking from the horizon, they stay beside each other with a smile on their faces. 

Neither of them spoke about waking up on the floor with Iruka on top of Kakashi. 

"Iruka-sensei." Kakashi calls out after half an hour of walking back home- a little glad that Iruka recovered enough chakra to heal him before they left so he wasn't limping and being a burden by holding onto him. 

"Yes?" Iruka answers, still embarrassed about earlier. He keeps his eyes on Bisuke, who is in front of them and sniffing around in case there are some enemies hiding around. 

"Want to have some ramen once we get home?" Kakashi casually asks and lightly bumps Iruka on the shoulder. 

With a soft smile, Iruka turns to look at Kakashi. He bumps him back gently. 

"Your treat. My treat will be the… next time."

"Of course."  
  


_And you didn’t leave_

_When I was the one giving up_

_And the world suddenly changed_

_When you fought for me_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ahhh you reached until the end!! \o/  
> I just like the idea of Kakashi and Iruka being stuck in a mission and then realizing feels ehehe :D
> 
> comments and kudos are very very appreciated :3c 
> 
> take care~


End file.
